Crush
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Ketika aku merasa menghancurkan seseorang, dapatkah aku membuatnya utuh kembali? Aku ingin mendapatkan maafnya, dapatkah aku? A KyuMin Fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ AU/ Typo(s)/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed! Don't be siders, please!


**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Crush**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kudengar ada mahasiswa pindahan, benarkah?"

Tampak seorang namja jangkung yang memakai kacamata membuka obrolan di sudut kantin itu.

"Ya, di jurusan sastra. Pindahan dari Ilsan."

Satu yang berwajah childish—tetapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya, menjawab.

"Ternyata aku tak salah dengar."

Namja jangkung tadi menggumam paham.

"Hei, Mi… kau tak ingin tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku sudah tahu, Lee Donghae, terima kasih."

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

Satu yang lain langsung saja menyambar. Ia juga jangkung, tetapi tidak memakai kacamata dan wajahnya tampak lebih… _evil_?

"Hei, aku bertanya pada Zhoumi. Bukan padamu, Cho."

"Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti tahu."

Namja terakhir yang sedari tadi asyik dengan _gadget_nya akhirnya membuka suara. Namja yang bertanya tadi menyeringai.

"Lee Sungmin? Ada banyak Lee Sungmin di negara ini, Choi Siwon."

"Tapi Lee Sungmin yang ini menarik perhatian sejak dia menjadi mahasiswa baru disini. Kau pikir Lee Sungmin yang mana lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah. Lee Sungmin yang mana lagi? Tentu saja yang itu. Pewaris Sendbill Corporation."

Donghae—namja berwajah _childish_ tadi menimpali perkataan temannya.

"Kau pikir mengapa dia pindah kesini?"

"Sudah waktunya untuk menggantikan ayahnya, mungkin? Penerus Sendbill sudah pasti dia."

"Kalau dia memang menjadi penerus ayahnya, mengapa ia kuliah di jurusan sastra?"

Zhoumi mengernyit memandang Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Mengapa tidak kau sendiri yang mewawancarainya? Tanyakan segala hal yang ingin kau tahu, aku yakin dia akan sukarela memberitahumu."

Ucapan Zhoumi disambut gelak tawa oleh kedua temannya. Tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tetapi memangnya semudah itu?"

"Dan dia cukup manis untuk ukuran namja."

"Lalu?"

"Oh, c'mon EvilCho… Lee Sungmin itu tidak 'lurus'. "

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, itulah sebabnya dia mengungsi ke Ilsan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena di kalangan sekolahnya sudah tersebar gosip tentang orientasi anehnya itu."

Kyuhyun menatap cermat wajah teman-temannya. Perlahan ia mengukir lagi seringai kecilnya. Jiwa _player-_nya melambung. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan bermain-main dengan mahasiswa baru itu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya diatas meja kantin itu.

"Kalian tahu? Aku memang sedang _bosan_ saat ini."

Ketiga temannya memutar mata jengah.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Matamu seperti mengatakan '**Oh, ayolah. Aku lapar**.'"

"Yah, sebenarnya yang kita bicarakan tadi adalah mangsa yang bagus, Cho."

Kyuhyun makin lebar membentuk seringaian bibirnya.

"Kalian akan memberikan apa jika aku berhasil menidurinya?"

Ketiga temannya memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tidur? Tidur? Aku… tidak salah dengar?"

"Memangnya berkencan saja tidak cukup?"

"Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya meneguk sodanya hingga tandas. Malas mendengar komentar teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, tak akan menarik jika tak ada permainan ranjang. Semua yeoja yang kencan denganku selalu begitu. Lalu dimana masalahnya?"

"Kau serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya santai.

"_Why not?_ Aku sedang bosan, bukankah sudah kubilang? Tidak ada mainan baru yang menarik. Mahasiswi angkatan baru ini membosankan. Masih polos. Aku tidak suka."

Siwon tertawa, begitupun kedua temannya yang lain.

"Bukankah yang polos justru lebih mudah dimainkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya menggerakkan jemarinya tanda tak setuju.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku suka yang penuh tantangan dan… liar."

Kyuhyun membisikkan kata terakhir sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Tapi kelihatannya Lee Sungmin tidak seperti itu. Dia tergolong namja kalem dan sedikit tertutup."

"Tetap saja ada sisi menantangnya. Dia namja 'kan? Aku belum pernah tidur dengan namja, dan aku perlu tahu bagaimana rasanya menaklukan seorang namja diatas ranjang."

Ketiga temannya menggeleng. Siwon menimpuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan bungkus bekas _snack_ mereka.

"Kau-sungguh-gila!"

"Baru seminggu yang lalu dua yeoja mengaku hamil anakmu, dan sekarang… Kau gila, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan teman-temannya.

"Hei, hidup hanya sekali. Daripada hanya penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, mengapa tidak dicoba saja? Aku yakin kalian pun ingin mencicipinya 'kan?"

"Tapi… dia namja, Kyu! Demi Tuhan!"

"Lalu kenapa? Lagipula dia itu memang tidak lurus 'kan? Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dengannya? Dan memanfaatkannya, mungkin?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Ingat dosamu yang semakin menggunung, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun memandang remeh pada Siwon, ia memutar matanya jengah mendengar ucapan sok ceramah itu.

"Kalian tahu, sekarang kita ada di tingkat akhir. Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah lulus? Lagipula… Astaga! Sendbill!"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa diterima disana, Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa cara kotor sekalipun."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tetapi bukankah Lee Sungmin akan bisa melancarkan jalanku nantinya? Siapa tahu aku yang akan menggeser posisinya nanti."

Zhoumi tertawa. Ia lantas menyodorkan kepalan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar _player_ ter-brengsek yang pernah ada, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan balas memukul kepalan tangan Zhoumi, diiringi kekehan santai.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan beasiswamu itu."

Donghae melemparkan tatapan curiganya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menunjuk sisi kepalanya dengan telunjuknya.

"Lee Donghae, ini harus digunakan dengan baik. Agar kau mendapatkan banyak keuntungan."

"Termasuk meniduri gadis-gadis?"

"Itu salah satunya."

Siwon melempar-lempar kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Aku serahkan mobilku jika kau bisa menaklukan Lee Sungmin diatas ranjang, dan tunjukkan rekamannya padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sejenak.

"Oke. Diterima."

Sontak mereka bertepuk tangan riuh. Membuat pengunjung kantin menoleh heran kepada empat sekawan itu.

Pasalnya itu adalah mobil kesayangan Siwon, _limited edition _yang jumlahnya bahkan tak sampai sepuluh di dunia.

.

.

Maka Kyuhyun pun memulai permainannya. Ia sudah menyusun semuanya dengan matang, dan beruntung di hari 'H' semua keadaan sangat mendukungnya.

Ia sengaja membuntuti Lee Sungmin, si mahasiswa baru itu. Ketika Sungmin memasuki perpustakaan, Kyuhyun langsung menjalankan misinya.

BRUKK!

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja."

Kyuhyun memulai aktingnya, berpura-pura menabrak Sungmin yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku-buku tebal.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun dengan segera membantu Sungmin mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Kau membaca semua ini?"

Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan buku-buku perpustakaan yang dipinjam Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat wajah, sadar jika Kyuhyun bertanya padanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa berdebar melihat raut tampan yang asing ini dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Ya, aku di jurusan satra."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah takjub—yang dibuat-buat. Menunjukkan seolah ia kagum pada Sungmin.

"Wah, kau keren. Aku selalu kagum pada orang-orang yang mau masuk ke kelas yang membosankan itu. "

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bukan yang pertama mengatakan itu."

"Ah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Sungmin mengerjap, kemudian menepuk keningnya.

"Tentu saja, aku mahasiswa pindahan. Aku Lee Sungmin, kau?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin dan membalas sentakan tangan putih itu.

'_Dia namja atau bukan? Kenapa bisa tangannya sehalus ini?'_

Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati, sedikit meremehkan Sungmin sebenarnya.

'_Sepertinya dia memang cocok menjadi tipe 'uke' seperti dalam kebanyakan manga yaoi yang konyol itu. Hah, bagaimana bisa namja wajahnya cantik seperti itu?'_

Kyuhyun pun terus melanjutkan rencananya. Seminggu pertama mereka hanya mengobrol bersama ketika tak sengaja bertemu—atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang sengaja mengatur agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar membawakan aktingnya dengan matang dan rapi, semuanya terlihat seperti sungguhan di mata Sungmin. Dia yang biasanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang mengetahui orientasi menyimpangnya, merasa memiliki teman. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan pemuda itu.

"Min…"

Dan lihat saja, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berani memanggil nama kecil Sungmin tanpa canggung. Lagipula mereka berada di tingkat yang sama, membuat Kyuhyun tak merasa perlu memanggil Sungimin dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tahu… sebentar lagi kita lulus."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan menggantikan Appa. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin… Aku lebih cinta dengan dunia sastra."

Sungmin sedikit menerawangkan pandangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu sesaat. Sementara Kyuhyun diam, membiarkan Sungmin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tetapi… aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha semampuku agar bisa memegang perusahaan Appa, sebaik yang aku bisa. Aku sudah cukup membuatnya kecewa dengan keadaanku yang tidak normal ini. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya lagi."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah simpatik yang terlihat sangat tulus, tetapi Sungmin tidak tahu apa isi hati Kyuhyun.

'_Ck, bodoh sekali. Perusahaan besar seperti itu tidak ingin menjadi penerusnya? Lee Sungmin, kau sungguh bodoh. Berikan saja tampuk kekuasaan perusahaanmu padaku.'_

"Min, aku yakin kau bisa. Saranku, mungkin lebih baik jika kau kuliah lagi tentang bisnis manajemen. Agar kau benar-benar total menangani perusahaanmu."

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Ia menggaruk dagunya pelan.

"Mungkin kau benar, Kyu. Nanti aku coba pikirkan lagi. Terima kasih sarannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ringan.

"Emm, kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau pasti akan lulus _cum laude_ 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, jari-jari tangannya menyisiri rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada beberapa yang ingin merekrutku, tetapi itu diluar negeri. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul."

Sungmin mencerna kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Kemudian ia termangu sejenak.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun… Bagaimana jika kau bekerja di Sendbill? Aku bisa merekomendasikannya pada Appa, agar kau bisa mendapat posisi yang cocok."

Kyuhyun tampak kaget, tentu saja itu merupakan bagian dari aktingnya.

"Ah, kau ini bicara yang tidak-tidak saja. Bagaimana mungkin orang tak berpengalaman sepertiku bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar milikmu itu?"

"Tetapi aku tahu prestasimu, Kyuhyun. Lagipula, kalau kau ada disana kau bisa mengajariku ini itu. Sebenarnya kau yang lebih cocok ada disana, kau mengambil jalur kuliah yang sesuai."

'_Tentu saja aku lebih cocok dibandingkan kau.'_

"Jangan, Min. Aku… jadi merasa berhutang padamu."

"Tidak usah sungkan denganku. Aku senang bisa membantu."

'_Gotcha.'_

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sangsi, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kurasa… aku suka padamu. Ah, bukan… Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku cinta padamu."

Sungmin memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Apa kau yang kau katakan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin mengerjap, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Itu… Kyuhyun bersungguh-sungguh? Jika benar, berarti perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun itu _straight_, jadi ia tidak terlalu berharap.

"Kupikir… Kupikir kau… berbeda denganku…"

Sungmin menggumam pelan.

"Semua hal bisa berubah, Min. Dan itulah yang kurasakan."

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Kurasa kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerima keadaanku. Aku selalu nyaman bersamamu, walaupun kita baru satu bulan saling mengenal."

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa begitu. Aku senang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Sungmin menoleh menatap namja disampingnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau benar mencintaiku, apa itu artinya perasaanku akan berbalas?"

Kyuhyun balas memandang Sungmin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Min."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Matanya menatap dalam kedua manik jernih Sungmin.

"Genggam tanganku, Min. Dan kita akan hadapi ini bersama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Semua kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terbuai. Belum lagi perlakuan namja itu yang terlihat begitu menyayanginya. Semuanya begitu indah dirasakan Sungmin, tanpa ia tahu semuanya hanyalah kebohongan belaka untuk memperdaya dirinya.

Saat itu sudah menjelang wisuda, pengumuman kelulusan pun sudah di tangan. Kyuhyun mengajaknya keluar malam itu.

"Mau kemana, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Merayakan kelulusan kita."

Sungmin hanya menuruti Kyuhyun yang menariknya pergi. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu malam itu, hingga Sungmin tidak menyadari mereka sudah berpindah tempat. Rasanya baru tadi ia berada di tepi sungai Han bersama Kyuhyun, meneguk sebotol _wine _bersama-sama.

Tetapi kini Sungmin sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, diatas ranjang entah dimana.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Ini kamarmu?"

"Hmmm."

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam pelan, tangannya sibuk memainkan helai rambut Sungmin. Tentu saja ini bukan kamarnya, ini kamar sewaan yang akan menjadi tempat 'bermain'-nya bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu memakai kamarnya sendiri, dan tampaknya Sungmin tidak mencurigainya.

"Kenapa tak ada barang-barangmu, Kyu?"

"Aku sudah berkemas, aku berencana pindah dari sini setelah lulus."

"Ooh."

Selesai. Kyuhyun mengukir seringai liciknya melihat Sungmin tak lagi bertanya macam-macam. Ia yang terlalu pintar berbohong, atau Sungmin yang terlalu bodoh? Entahlah. Kyuhyun pilih kedua-duanya.

Maka Kyuhyun mulai bergerak. Menjalankan tangannya diatas tubuh Sungmin. Sebenarnya ia merasa risih dan…jijik. Menyentuh bentuk tubuh orang yang ber_gender_ sama dengannya. Bahkan selama dua bulan masa pacaran 'bohongan' ini, ia baru satu kali mencium Sungmin. Itu pun sambil menahan rasa mual kala bibirnya menyentuh sekilas permukaan bibir Sungmin.

'_Tahan, Cho Kyuhyun. Kuatkan dirimu. Ini demi keuntungan besar yang akan kau peroleh.'_

Kyuhyun selalu mematri kata-kata itu didalam hatinya.

.

.

"Ahh… Kyuhyuunh…"

Sungmin sudah mulai merasa panas. Tangan Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang sudah polos, kemejanya tadi entah terlempar kemana. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tak dapat melihat raut jijik yang sedang ditampilkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik, membayangkan dirinya akan 'memasuki' namja dibawahnya ini. Astaga, biasanya ia mencela kebiasaan sebagian yeoja-yeoja di kampus yang termasuk _fujoshi._ Penggemar manga dan cerita _shounen ai_. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin yeoja-yeoja itu menganggap kisah cinta sesama jenis itu normal.

Tetapi ternyata sekarang ia sendiri melakukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit merasakan getar pada tangannya saat hendak membuka celana Sungmin. Tetapi demi kelancaran rencananya, akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya dan berusaha mengabaikan junior Sungmin yang terlihat dalam pandangannya.

"Kyuuh-yuunn…"

Sungmin tersengal memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun tahu inilah saatnya. Kyuhyun menunduk mempersiapkan miliknya, yang anehnya sudah sangat siap dan tegang. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya _horny_? Apa dengan menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dan mendengar lenguhan namja itu makanya ia tegang seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak sadar? Biasanya ia membutuhkan _blow job_ sebelum masuk ke permainan inti.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia lantas merunduk dan mulai memasuki inti tubuh Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin mencarinya, berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun untuk tempat bersandar.

Tangan Sungmin mencengkeram bahu Kyuhyun erat. Ia butuh pelampiasan untuk semua rasa yang sedang mendera tubuhnya. Asing tetapi nikmat, sakit tetapi indah.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengesampingkan rasa mual yang tengah melandanya. Sungguh, aneh rasanya. Ternyata begini rasanya menaklukkan namja diatas ranjang. Kyuhyun terus berkonsentrasi, fokusnya terbagi menjadi dua. Antara melanjutkan permainan ini dan menahan mati-matian rasa jijiknya. Tetapi ini semua adalah idenya, keinginannya. Maka ia harus menuntaskannya sampai selesai.

Namun sesuatu diluar rencana Kyuhyun terjadi. Kyuhyun pikir, ia hanya perlu mengabaikan semua ini sampai selesai. Tetapi di tengah permainannya, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mencapai puncak. Dan itu menimbulkan efek juga untuk Kyuhyun.

_Hole _Sungmin memang berbeda dengan yeoja, maka sensasi yang dirasakan Kyuhyun pun berbeda. Miliknya terjepit erat disana, karena _hole _Sungmin terasa lebih sempit. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka matanya. Ketika _onyx _tajamnya menatap wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun merasa pikirannya melayang. Wajah manis itu, matanya yang terpejam, dan bibirnya yang terbuka menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun… Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menunduk, menyambangi bibir Sungmin yang terbuka dan menciumnya penuh-penuh.

Lembutnya bibir itu membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri. Rasa mualnya hilang, dan matanya memejam merasakan daya _magic _lekukan daging berbentuk unik itu. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Sungmin perlahan, menyisipkan lidahnya melewati belahan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Nngh…"

Lenguhan pelan itu terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya menghantam inti tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri, ia memang merasa luar biasa saat ini. Milik Sungmin yang kembali menegang, berakibat pada semakin mengetatnya _hole_ namja itu menjepit milik Kyuhyun.

"Ahh… Kyuhh-yunn…"

Kyuhyun merasa gila. Sepersekian detik sebelum ia mencapai puncak, Kyuhyun merasa pandangannya berwarna-warni. Seakan ia sedang melihat pelangi. Rasanya memang aneh bercinta dengan namja, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berbohong jika rasanya luar biasa nikmat.

"Aaahh…"

Kyuhyun mengerang panjang mengeluarkan cairannya memenuhi tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun… Aku lelah…"

"Hmmm…"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya setengah hati, ia masih dalam fase 'melayang'. Begitu Kyuhyun membuka mata, sosok dalam kungkungan tubuhnya sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun menatap cermat wajah pulas Sungmin, tangannya terjulur menyingkirkan rambut di dahi Sungmin, tanpa diperintah. Ada setitik perasaan aneh didalam hatinya. Tetapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

Matanya melirik ke satu titik merah yang nyaris tak kentara diatas lemari di seberang ranjang. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Sungmin, lalu beringsut meninggalkan ranjang. Berniat membersihkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa mual yang kembali melandanya, mungkin?

.

.

"Kyuhyun…?"

Sungmin baru saja terbangun pagi itu. Ia mendapati tubuhnya sudah tertutup rapat oleh sehelai selimut tebal. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun peduli sekali padanya. Tetapi ia menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi, satu tangan namja itu menenteng jaketnya.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pergi."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, setengah mengejek sebenarnya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena permainan ini sudah berakhir."

Sungmin makin mengernyit mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan Kyuhyun. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan, apa itu ditujukan untuknya?

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga? Oke, aku akan memberitahumu sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Ini semua hanya permainan, Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh dengan semuanya."

Sungmin diam mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ini lelucon bukan? Kau sedang menunjukkan lelucon kelulusan padaku 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"Kau ini benar-benar naïf ya. Ya terserah kalau kau mau menganggapnya lelucon. Tetapi untukku ini bukan lelucon."

Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, berat sekali.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan _handycam_ ditangannya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

"Kau tahu apa itu taruhan? Kau akan mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dari sana, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin diam menatap Kyuhyun, emosinya penuh hingga ke puncak. Tetapi ia merasa sulit melepaskannya.

Kyuhyun menarik keluar secarik amplop putih tebal yang kelihatan formal.

"Salah satu keuntungannya ini. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan amplop itu didepan Sungmin. Tanpa membaca isinya pun Sungmin tahu apa itu. Karena logo bertinta keemasan lambang perusahaan keluarganya tertera jelas di bagian atas amplop.

"Lagipula, aku ini 'lurus'. 'Sangat lurus'. Semua teman ranjangku yeoja. Dan saat kau datang aku sedang bosan, Lee Sungmin. Apalagi kudengar kau menyimpang—dan ternyata memang menyimpang. Jadi aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya meniduri namja."

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk mencengkeram selimutnya. Sisa-sisa harga dirinya runtuh seketika mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Hatinya sesak bukan main.

"Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berbelok sepertimu. Aku mual membayangkan pergumulan kita semalam."

Kyuhyun berbalik hendak pergi, tetapi ia berhenti melangkah. Kemudian menatap Sungmin sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Lee Sungmin, hiduplah dengan normal selayaknya namja pada umumnya. Kusarankan kau agar keluar dari jalurmu, tetapi itu terserah padamu. Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, mungkin."

Begitu Kyuhyun membanting pintu menutup, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu airmatanya sedang mengalir turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ternyata semuanya begitu. Hanya tipuan untuk menjebaknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tertawa diluar sana kerena berhasil memenangkan taruhan, tetapi tidak dengan Sungmin.

Ia merasa hancur. Tidak pernah ada yang menerima keadaannya yang tidak normal ini. Mengapa Sungmin merasa hidup ini begitu mempermainkannya? Setelah rasanya ia memiliki harapan dan tempat untuk bersandar, semuanya harus hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

.

.

Hari wisuda itu seperti hari kematian untuk Sungmin. Wajahnya murung, berbanding terbalik dengan semua mahasiswa di kampus itu. Tadi ia melihat Kyuhyun naik keatas _stage_ mini, sebagai lulusan terbaik. Sungmin menatap sendu sosok itu, jika tidak ingat ia tengah berada di keramaian mungkin ia sudah menangis.

Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi terus menatap Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah turun dari _stage_, seorang yeoja cantik langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan mereka berciuman. Sungmin berbalik, 'hadiah' kelulusannya sangat luar biasa. Luar biasa menghancurkan hidupnya.

.

.

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya tak menentu. Pikirannya kosong. Beberapa kali ia mendapat klakson tanda protes dari pengendara lain. Sungmin terus terbayang-bayang kalimat Kyuhyun waktu itu.

'_**Genggam tanganku, Min. Dan kita akan hadapi ini bersama. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'**_

Ia tertipu oleh kata-kata manis yang sangat menjanjikan itu. Sungmin tersenyum miris, namun airmatanya kembali keluar. Kakinya tanpa sadar semakin dalam menginjak pedal gas. Beberapa meter didepan, lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Sungmin terus melaju, dan tidak terhindarkan lagi. Dari arah samping kanannya, sebuah truk kontainer menghantam mobilnya tanpa ampun. Bunyi benturan keras terdengar memekakkan telinga, orang-orang menjerit ngeri karena ternyata container itu masih melaju dengan menyeret mobil Sungmin.

Seratus meter kemudian kontainer itu berhenti. Dengung sirine polisi ramai terdengar, bersahut-sahutan dengan ambulans. Orang-orang disekitar berkerumun, berusaha menolong si pengendara Civic yang terseret kontainer tadi. Semoga saja masih ada kemungkinan hidup untuk pengendara malang itu—sang pewaris Sendbill Corporation, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau tahu berita terbaru?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

Seohyun—yeoja dalam pelukan Kyuhyun itu mendongak menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Yeoja ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Kyuhyun merasa dihantui oleh tatapan terluka dari Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, saat wisuda itu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Apa?"

Seohyun memutar matanya sebal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Dengan lancar Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Seohyun mendekat.

"Kau tadi bicara apa?"

Seohyun tampak menghela nafas. "Aku membicarakan Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu dia 'kan? Si mahasiswa baru yang katanya 'menyimpang' itu."

Entah mengapa hati Kyuhyun berdenyut mendengar Seohyun mengatakan Sungmin menyimpang. Lagi-lagi wajah terluka Sungmin hadir dalam benaknya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat acuh, walaupun dalam hati ia sangat penasaran.

"Dia kecelakaan. Mobilnya terseret kontainer, itu yang kudengar."

Kyuhyun sontak duduk dengan tegak, membuat tubuh Seohyun yang menyandar padanya menjadi oleng.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa lagi sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Seohyun hanya cemberut memandang Kyuhyun, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dari yang kudengar, kecelakaan itu cukup parah. Sejujurnya, aku berharap Lee Sungmin itu mati saja sekalian. Namja gay seperti itu, dia hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat 'kan? Kasihan sekali keluarganya memiliki anak seperti dia."

Kyuhyun refleks mendorong Seohyun setelah yeoja itu mengatakan demikian. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri, dan yang disadarinya adalah ia marah. Marah mendengar Seohyun berharap Sungmin mati.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu memiijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kau keluar, Seohyun. Sekarang."

Seohyun keluar setelah membanting pintu. Mungkin yeoja itu tersinggung. Tetapi saat ini Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli.

Kyuhyun duduk terpekur disisi ranjangnya. Sungmin kecelakaan? Mendadak perasaan bersalah bergolak dihatinya.

Kecelakaan? Terseret kontainer? Mengapa kedengarannya mengerikan sekali? Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang?

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menyambar jaketnya beserta ponselnya, tak lupa kunci mobil 'baru'-nya. Mobil yang dulunya milik Siwon.

.

.

"Maaf, tetapi Anda siapa? Kami tidak diizinkan sembarangan memberitahu soal keadaan Lee Sungmin-ssi kecuali keluarga dekatnya."

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak.

"Aku kekasihnya."

Dua perawat itu membulatkan matanya, kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menilai dari atas hingga bawah.

'_Jadi kabar Lee Sungmin-ssi itu gay benar adanya? Namja tampan ini bahkan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya.'_

Kira-kira begitulah yang ada didalam pikiran kedua perawat itu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya Lee Sungmin-ssi sudah dipindah ke rumah sakit keluar negeri. Karena keadaannya yang sangat parah, maka orangtuanya langsung membawanya keluar negeri sana."

Kyuhyun mencelos. Keadaan Sungmin sangat parah?

"Seberapa parah?"

Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Kedua perawat itu kembali saling memandang.

"Terakhir kali sebelum dibawa keluarganya keluar negeri, Lee Sungmin-ssi dalam keadaan koma."

Koma?

.

.

**ToBeContinue or End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Ya ampun, suer yang ngetik tulisan diatas bukan saya, bukan, bukaaann #gila **

**Ini, saya bingung mau bilang apa. Ini ff request-nya Chisana Yuri, bocah paling mesum didunia. Plus Lee Sanghyun yang ngakunya masih 'hijau' dalam hal mesum-mesuman. Jadi jangan salahin saya kalo ff-nya ancur kayak gini, salahin mereka aja tuh #carikambinghitam**

**Ini Cuma twooshot, itu pun kalo ada yg mau. Kalo ngga ya saya anggap end disini ^^**

**Ditunggu tanggapannya ya ~**


End file.
